Advance
by Pupcute
Summary: Can Rose and Scorpius really be together?
1. Meet Me

Rose's bag was always heavier on a Tuesday. When Professor McGonogall told them they could leave she hauled her back onto her shoulder and walked out of the door. As she turned the corner she collided with another person and her bag split as her books littered the floor. She went to lean down to pick them up but the other person was already there.

"Oh merlin I'm so sorry! Here, let me" His head lifted to reveal the face of Scorpius Malfoy. He scooped the books up and kept hold of them. "Sorry about your bag. Shall I fix it for you?" He began to draw his wand from his pocket when Rose spoke.

"I can do it. I am capable of a simple spell you know." She looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Her dad had told her about Scorpius' dad, Draco. Apparently he'd bullied her mother for being muggleborn. She assumed Scorpius was the same. "I may not be a pureblood but I can still perform a simple fixing spell." She pulled her own wand from her pocket and pointed at her ripped bag before muttering "Repairo."

Scorpius' face fell. "No I wasn't saying that! I was just saying that as it was my fault it broke I'd happily fix the bag. We all know you take after your mum where spells are concerned." He smiled gently at her, trying to make her realise that he was being genuine.

"Well I'll take your word for it." Rose gently prised the books from his arms. "Well thanks for the offer anyway. Scorpius. I'm not being rude but I really have to go." She turned before glancing back at him. "You really think I'm like my mum?"

He replied "I do. You didn't just inherit her brains either." His eyes wandered to hers before a grin spread across his face. "Catch you around Weasley" He turned and walked out towards the owlery, his platinum blonde hair reflecting the delicate rays of sun.


	2. Letters

As Scorpius ascended the owlery stairs, he couldn't get the conversation with Rose out of his head. He'd never have dreamed that she'd be so damn pretty when he'd come to Hogwarts four years ago; he'd managed to block it out and continue with his life cus he knew he didn't stand a chance because of the history of both their families. But when he was talking to her...he shook his head. It was never going to happen. He flipped his fringe as he reached the final stone step and looked for his owl to write to his father.

Rose was sat in the library with her charms homework. Scorpius wasn't that bad after all. He had been polite and complementary, she would have to let her mother know. Just then Albus walked in, his black mop as messy as ever.

"Hey Rose" he said as he sat in the empty seat next to her. "How's it going?"

"Alright yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. Got a letter this morning from my dad to tell me that Lily is being bullied cus of her hair. I mean who does that nowadays!"

"That's horrible. Hey Al, what do you think of Scorpius?"

"Malfoy?"

"Oh yeah cus there's hundreds of Scorpius' running around Hogwarts!"

Albus grinned. "He's dead nice actually. I mean I know what happened with his dad and all, but from what my dad told me Draco regretted it loads. Plus he did save my dad and your parents didn't he? Musn't be nice for him though, Scorpius. Getting judged cus of his family history. Sorry for babbling! I do it a lot, but why d'ya ask?"

Rose had listened intently throughout he conversation. Everything ALbus had said was true. "No reason. I was just wondering cus I don't really talk to him that much." Maybe I'll have to talk to him more she added in her head, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly.

Draco was sat at his desk when the family owl came through the window with a letter from Scorpius attached to her leg. It said:

Dad,

Just the update. Al Potter is pretty cool, you were right. I gave him a chance just like you said and he's cool. His brother James is a bit of a mischief maker though, he's still funny though! Professor Longbottom is amazing! He said I looked like you too! Anyway, I was speaking to Rose Weasley today. She's really nice and I think she's accepted me for me instead of our past. Well I've gotta go anyway, I'll write again soon!

Scorpius :P

Draco grinned and shouted "Ast! Come read Scorpius' letter!

Rose decided to try to make an effort with Scorpius. She thought that they could be friendly and his hair really was quite appealing. So when she walked into the library that afternoon to return a book, she was pleased to see him in the corner reading "Hogwarts: A History." After she had returned the book, she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Um, hi Scorpius" she said looking at him. His piercing blue eyes appeared over the top of the book and when he saw Rose he smiled and closed the book.

"Hi Rose. Here, sit down." Rose sat on the couch next to him. "So you done the charms homework or do I even need to ask?" He grinned and looked at her. He was slightly taller than her and as he spoke, he flicked his fringe from his eyes.

"I did it yesterday. Question 18 is pretty tough but the textbook explains it in simpler terms than Flitwick." She smiled softly, her face framed by wisps of orange hair.

"I'll check it out then. Um...Rose?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yeah..." She looked back and felt herself blush softly.

"Well on Saturday it's the Hogsmeade trip and I was wondering whether you'd like to go with me?"

Rose gasped slightly. She'd never been asked before. "I'd really like that Scorpius. Courtyard at 12?"

"Sounds good to me."


	3. Hogsmeade

It was 11:59 and Scorpius was stood waiting for Rose in the courtyard. His hair was messy but in an organised way, and he was wearing his nicest clothes. As it was summer, he'd gone for a short sleeved top. As the clock chimed 12, Rose appeared at the door. Her wavy ginger locks flowed loose around her shoulders, and her fringe was pinned back. Wearing a periwinkle blue summer dress she quickly skipped down the stairs and stood in front of Scorpius.

"Right then, you ready?" she said enthusiastically.  
>"Sure, three broomsticks?" Scorpius asked.<br>"Sounds great" Rose replied. Scorpius felt the joy radiating off of her face, and he grinned as it spread through him as well.  
>"Come on then."<p>

And with that they strolled through the castle gates. They chatted about homework and teachers until they were stood in front of the door. As Scorpius opened the door for Rose, their bare arms brushed each other, and Rose's cheeks went a slight shade of pink. Scorpius smiled secretly to himself and followed her through the door.

"I'll get the drinks" he said. "Butterbeer?"

"That'd be lovely. I'll get a table" Rose wandered over to a booth in the corner of the pub and sat by the window. Scorpius walked over and set two mugs down on the table before sitting opposite Rose. They discusses more about school before Scorpius changed the subject.

"Rose, you know that I'm nothing like my dad right?" Rose almost choked on her drink. "I mean I'm not like he was. I have nothing against muggleborns or anything. I've seen the pain and upset that comes with the prejudices and..."  
>Rose reached her hand out and gently placed it on top of his.<p>

"I know Scorpius. I thought you'd be an arrogant idiot, but you're not. I'm guessing you've had to go through similar things that I have. When I was little, I would hear my mum crying. I found out later on that she would have nightmares about the battle and that night at your nan and grandad's house. People should never be judged by who their parents are."

"But you're just like your mum. You're clever, brave and friendly. You don't show prejudices and" he stopped and mumbled "you're pretty like she was too."

Rose blushed deeply and looked up into Scorpius' eyes. "One thing though. I'm not a Gryffindor like her."

"You don't need to be a Gryffindor to make me go red!" He grinned at her before leaning over the table and softly touching his lips to hers. She reacted and kissed back gently before pulling away, smiling.


End file.
